


As Wicked As Anything Could Be

by pinchezayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchezayn/pseuds/pinchezayn
Summary: Comienza cuando Louis decide que quiere perder su cereza y anuncia que cree que la mejor manera de hacerlo es ir a un club gay. Naturalmente, Harry no puede dejarlo ir solo, así que se le une y pasa la noche calificando a los chicos con Louis hasta que alguien finalmente llama la atención de Louis.Harry lo empuja a bailar con el chico, y ya puede decir que va a ser una acostón rápido y sucio, por lo que no le sorprende que Louis y el chico desaparezcan en el baño diez minutos después.Es una sorpresa cuando Louis sale, ni siquiera dos minutos después, pálido y pegajoso, agarra a Harry de la mano y lo arrastra hacia la salida.De alguna manera, Harry decide que sería una buena idea que él esté en la habitación con Louis mientras Louis se acuesta con alguien más.Es una maldita decisión estúpida.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/gifts).
  * A translation of [As Wicked As Anything Could Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610573) by [whoknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows). 



Comienza cuando Louis decide que quiere perder su cereza y anuncia que cree que la mejor manera de hacerlo es ir a un club gay. Naturalmente, Harry no puede dejarlo ir solo, así que se le une y pasa la noche calificando a los chicos con Louis hasta que alguien finalmente llama la atención de Louis.

Harry lo empuja a bailar con el chico, y ya puede decir que va a ser una acostón rápido y sucio, por lo que no le sorprende que Louis y el chico desaparezcan en el baño diez minutos después.

Es una sorpresa cuando Louis sale, ni siquiera dos minutos después, pálido y pegajoso, agarra a Harry de la mano y lo arrastra hacia la salida.

Louis se niega a hablar de eso hasta que están escondidos en su habitación de hotel, enterrados debajo de las mantas.

"Entonces", dice Harry, curvando sus dedos alrededor de la pierna desnuda de Louis. Louis lo patea irritado un par de veces, pero se detiene cuando Harry solo aprieta su agarre.

"Entré en pánico", dice Louis eventualmente. “Yo solo, llegué allí y él me iba a besar, y yo solo. Casi me lanzo contra él.”

Harry se queda callado por un segundo. "Porque fue en público, ¿crees?"

Louis se mueve. "No, no fue eso. Fue como si estuviera allí y todo lo que pensaba era ¿y si intenta algo que no me gusta? ¿Qué pasa si intenta algo que no quiero y no puedo hacer que se detenga? "

Harry lo piensa. "Bueno, probablemente podrías luchar contra él", ofrece. Louis resopla y lo golpea en el hombro.

"El hecho de que pueda luchar contra ti no significa que pueda luchar contra todos los tipos", dice.

“No, quiero decir, porque luchas sucio, ¿verdad? Sabes, siempre me estás mordiendo y golpeando en la polla y esas cosas.”

Louis se retuerce, de la manera que se retuerce cuando está molesto, la que tiene cuando piensa que alguien está siendo estúpido, por lo que Harry lanza una pierna sobre él y lo inmoviliza. Louis se queda quieto con un resoplido frustrado, como si supiera que Harry sabe lo que está haciendo y no quiere que Harry sepa que quiere seguir haciéndolo.

"Sí, pero no estoy seguro de que esos movimientos sean realmente efectivos en un tipo que sea más grande que tú y que realmente quiera salirse con la suya. Probablemente solo lo haga enojar.”

"Sí", dice Harry, y ambos se quedan callados.


	2. Chapter 2

A Harry se le ocurre la idea un par de días después. Louis está bien, pero claramente no puede sacarlo de su cabeza, y eso es lo que hace que Harry lo mencione en lugar de empujarlo a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¿Y qué pasa si me encuentro allí, en la habitación contigua, con la puerta abierta o algo así, para que si algo no sale bien pueda ayudar?"

"¿Qué, no crees que eso se volvería incómodo?" Louis dice, golpeando a Harry en el costado. Harry agarra su brazo distraídamente y lo sujeta a su costado.

"Tal vez, pero me gustaría hacerlo por ti", dice.

Louis se queda callado por un minuto. "Tal vez", es todo lo que dice.


End file.
